


Coping Skills [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Implied Sibling Incest, Length: 0-10 minutes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, remastered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-17
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don, Charlie, and memories. (Implied Don/Charlie, Incest)</p><p>A podfic of Coping Skills, written by perpetfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coping Skills [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coping Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3592) by perpetfic. 



> Thank you so much to perpetfic for letting me record this, and also for writing such an amazing story. So many of Don's memories here, I've incorporated into my personal version of canon, especially the thing with the arms (I don't want to ruin it if you haven't read it before ;).
> 
>  **Edit:** As of May 3, 2017 I've added a remastered version of this podfic. I highly recommend listening to that version instead of the original, though I've left it up for posterity's sake.

  


**Remastered**

 **Length:** 0:05:56  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/N3-Coping%20Skills%20by%20perpetfic-paraka%20remastered.mp3) (5.6 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/N3-Coping%20Skills%20by%20perpetfic-paraka.m4b) (2.8 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 

  
You can stream on mobile by clicking [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/N3-Coping%20Skills%20by%20perpetfic-paraka%20remastered.mp3) or by visiting [Youtube](https://youtu.be/tgB0gcR-bfE)

**Original**

**Length:** 0:05:30  
**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Coping%20Skills.mp3) (1.6 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 


End file.
